Leonus Kraal d'Cannith
Uploading all the relevant PCH information for easy access later. Description Appearance Leonus is a 29 year old human. He's got short black hair and light blue eyes. He's got the white skin you'd expect of a people who endure harsh winters. Underneath his bushy black beard his hard facial features tell of a similar story. Anyone familiar with the region would recognize his clear Karrnathi heritage. On his right shoulder is a small Cannith dragonmark that will grow over time. to add any scars or tattoos he's gotten over his lifetime. Personality Leonus outwardly appears to be strict. He is a disciplined solider who cares about his mission. He is ambitious and driven by a desire for personal glory. If one managed to get closer to him, they would find a more caring person underneath the discipline who's willing to laugh. Goals * Prove himself as a worthy member of the noble branch of the Kraal family. * Support his younger sister and brother in doing the same. * Prove himself as a valuable House Cannith and Combine member. * Marry the woman he loves, whom he has been dating for some time. * Expand the Star Ember Company. Backstory * Personal and Family History * Request Log - Game Start * Personal Belongings * PCH Sheet * Pregame Information Organizations ir'Kraal Family Despite their father being disowned by the main Kraal line, Leonus and his two younger siblings were able to impress them enough to get reinstated. The family is a Noble family that gained their standing through military prowess, mostly on the back of Leonus's grandfather, General Vorelius ir'Kraal. Karrnathi Military Leonus volunteered for the military early and received 2 years of bootcamp training. Afterwards he served his mandatory two years in the Karrnathi military near the boarder of the Mournland. Combine Military Leonus servered 2 years in the Draconic Combine Army. portion of his backstory is being re-written to avoid violating the DF canon. Will be updated upon rewrite completion. House Cannith Leonus became a member of House Cannith when he manifested the Mark of Making during his time in the Karrnathi Military. While he has rarely worked directly for House Cannith, he has done much work for the Combine under their name. They hold the keys to much of what he wants, but to get it he must continue to impress them. Draconic Research Institute Leonus initially made contact when he joined the Combine Military. He originally was selected as a prime candidate to train for field tests as a specialized version of combat engineer, now known as the Invoker. He quickly became one of the most succesful early Invokers and wrote the book on most of the modern tactics and applications of Invokers. Star Ember Company This was a company established and co-owned by Gwen and Leonus with the idea to collect and sell Spider's Silk (from two giant spiders) to the Combine. The operation proved to be complex enough that the two had to bring on many members. They turned to friends and family for help... quickly assembling an advanced range of skillsets. What was initially intended to be a single or temporary venture became a small business hungry to produce new product ideas from the owners. PCID Records * Version 1 - March 28, 2019 2CID Records * Version 1 - April 13, 2019 - Still Temporary * Version 0 - March 30, 2019 - Intended to be Temporary Experience Accounting * Click here. * Google Doc Version.